The Very Secret Diary of Gandalf Greyhame
by Linorien
Summary: We all know what happens to Gandalf during the books, but what were his secret thoughts...? Read Gandalf's secret diary during his last 20 years in Middle Earth.
1. Laughter Floating Over my Shoulder

**A/N: This story was started in 2008, the summer after my 7th grade year. For that reason, the writing in the first few chapters are not up to my normal standards and are almost like a different person wrote them. However, they do set the story and I would hate to remove all the work my past self did. This was my first story, ever. So enjoy the hilarity at the beginning and I hope the awful writing doesn't scare you off.**

* * *

September 22, 3001: Attended Bilbo's huge birthday party. I provided fireworks, which the mischievous pair got into. I also helped Bilbo leave the ring for Frodo; suspicions brewing about the ring.

September 23: I left to go look up info regarding the One Ring. Best place to look is in Gondor. Pity there's still a Steward ruling.

September 24: I stayed all night searching for info. Now I must go find Aragorn. Something is not right.

October 5: Aragorn and I are now in the marshes following in the footsteps of Gollum. We decided that he was the previous owner of the ring. We need to find out what he knows. No time to waste.

December 1: Checking back in on Frodo. I'm going to have to leave the journal here because I can't carry it in the wild. I'll make mental notes instead. This might take a while, as Gollum's a tricky creature. I have to make sure Frodo doesn't find it though…maybe somewhere up high…

February 20, 3009: Finally found Aragorn again. It's always easier with company. Unfortunately, his mother died last year. Aragorn said that as he was passing through Rohan, he noticed some change is coming over Théoden. I am very scared now. We do not need a country being ruled by Sauron. I don't know how he's doing it but it's not good. Mayhap I should visit Saruman ere next year. We need to talk strategy.

Next eight years: We chased Gollum over the Wilderland and the Mountains of Shadow, through shadow and flame, through cold and through…OK, that's a bit of a stretch. First ones were true though.

August 21, 3017: We found out that Gollum has been brought into Mordor by the Orcs. It is as I had feared it to be. We start the march back now.

August 24: Back in Gondor I delve deeper into the knowledge of the ring and Isildur's last days. I might know how to find out if Bilbo's ring is the One Ring.

November 21: I really must go talk Théoden into giving me a horse. Then with all speed, I will set out for the Shire.

November 25: I tried to enter Endoras as a beggar but was thrown back with a "NO!" and harsh words.

November 26: Well they got me mad so I told them that it was me then blinded them while I went in.

November 27: I'm convinced Théoden is becoming possessed. Maybe that's how Sauron's doing it. Anyway, Théoden told me 'pick a horse then bug out'. So I picked Shadowfax, then he said only if I can catch her. So I'm on my way to chase down a really fast horse.

April 12, 3018: Shadowfax is finally mine. I caught up to him the 28th but it took a while. I had to train him to come when I whistle. So when he didn't come I had to chase him even more. I think I lost about 20 pounds! Anyways, we finally made it to the Shire. I just thrust Frodo and Sam out on an epic journey. I told them to meet me at the Prancing Pony Inn in Bree. After that we will continue on, to Rivendell. And once there we must hold a council at once. Or maybe after we enjoy Elrond's heavenly beds for a while…

July 10: I went to see Saruman, the White Wizard, about all I have learned. I found out he is now on Sauron's side. That's what happens when you look into the palantir. Idiot. So now I am trapped on top of the tower. For the Valor's sake -*rumble of thunder* - SORRY!

September 18: A tiny hummingbird came and talked with me today. I asked that he would tell the Lord of the Eagles of my plight. We set up a time for him to come. Saruman is due up here to give me a final opportunity to change my mind right before Gwaihir comes. This ought to be interesting.

Later that day: Saruman did come up and try to persuade me. Some rubbish like 'if you don't side with us, you will perish!' I told him he's an ugly, fat, stuck-up fool. I also told him there's still a chance. Then I somersaulted off onto the back of Gwaihir. We are currently flying over the Misty Mountains.

October 18: After recovering, I realized I didn't know how the hobbits were faring. Or for that matter, if they had even reached the borders of the Shire. I did some figuring and assumed they had probably reached Bree yester night. Therefore I decided to meet the hobbits in Rivendell. I got here and discovered Frodo was not here yet, however Arwen is riding out to meet them. She said something about flames, other worlds, and hungry hobbits; whatever that's supposed to mean. As it turns out Frodo and Sam are accompanied by Merry, Pippin, and most importantly, good old Aragorn. I wonder if he ended up finding Gollum. He should tell me tomorrow, and if not I will wring it out of him. I may possibly threaten to tell everyone that he used to think he was going to be an Elf when he grows up. Maybe also tell Arwen that he once made out with Celebrian. They should be here tomorrow. While I wait, I will take advantage of these heavenly beds.

October 20: Frodo is nearly dead. He was stabbed with a Nazgul blade. Holy crap-o-la. I know Aragorn is fed up with the hobbits but it should be good practice for him. He should be here soon—A Elbereth! He was reading over my shoulder! (Now he's giggling.) Sometimes I wish he hadn't lived with the elves so long. (Snickering now.) He is way too stealthy. (Outright laughing now.) But then again that's why he's called the Dunedain. Anyway, I found out the whole story now. Gollum is now in Mirkwood and being held by the elves. I'm extremely proud of Aragorn. (He's finally stopped, and says "Hannon le.")

October 24: Frodo has finally woken and recovered. I am very glad. Of course he made me tell him the whole story of why I was late. So I did. I think I would do anything for him. Well, we are to hold council tomorrow. I must rest up for that. I may be an Istari, but immortals have physical needs too.

October 25: Council was, well, interesting. Gimli, Gloin's son, made a fool of himself by grabbing Nain's axe and tried to split the ring-it broke the axe. I heard him later saying that he _will_ make Nain a new and better one. Good for him. Aragorn also let Elrond announce his ancestry. Boromir, son of Denethor II, was doubtful. Bilbo then recited his poem;

"All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be the blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

I could tell Aragorn liked it. Then Bilbo told his long and rambling story (I don't think Gloin forgave him yet.) and then Frodo told his reluctantly. Then I had to tell my part. Surprisingly, Aragorn was amazed that I hadn't told him about my going into Mordor. Really, I have to keep some secrets from him! He got back at me though by announcing that it _was_ his idea to search for Gollum. Personally though, I don't care how much he said Gollum's stank bothered him, I don't think it did. He himself doesn't bathe at all. Unless, of course, if he is near where Arwen is at. It was funny, though, watching all the elves stop their ears as I spoke the Black tongue. I didn't want to but still. Getting further in my story though, Aragorn was not surprised that Butterbur was wary of him, but instead was glad (Aragorn always had an odd way of looking at things.) At last I was through and Frodo said he'd take the ring to Mordor. I agree with what Elrond said, he deserved a seat with the great Elf-friends of old like Hador, Húrin, Turin, and even Beren.


	2. Giving It Up

December 25: Yes, it is Christmas day. I assure you we have had a good many songs so far. The elves sang on our way out, Legolas continued the song, and the hobbits made up many more verses involving a good smoke and a lot of beer. This is going to be a long trip.

January 5, 3019: It hasn't even been all that long yet and already people are complaining. Well only one person, Boromir, complaining about how far he has to walk each day. Then Legolas is complaining about his hair, the hobbits all think they will die if we don't eat again soon, and Gimli's complaining that he has to travel with an elf. Plus all that ticks me off so I'm yelling at them for being whinny. And Aragorn is naturally laughing at the lot of us. I told him to shut up. He said no. Spoiled brat. I sometimes wonder why I think he'd be a good King.

January 8: We have reached Hollin. That brought a lesson in names of mountains from Gimli and a surprise from Estel. He says he feels no life here. When he comes this way he usually can usually hear the birds and other small creatures but not this time. I don't know, maybe he's tired and his senses are tired. It's time to sleep anyway.

January 9: While we slept, crebains and other birds kept flying overhead. We assumed we were being watched. We had better get a move on if we are ever to make it to warm places.

January 10: Aragorn's being a brat again. He keeps going on about how he doesn't approve of our course. Seriously! He's not King yet and he may never be! He just needs to shut up and acknowledge my way higher rank.

January 12: It has been snowing for the past two days. Legolas is also acting like a snob now, just because he can walk on top of the snow. My hand is a bit numb right now. I'll write more later.

Wee hours of the next day: So we did head back down the mountain and are headed towards the West gate of Moria. I finally gave in because, yet again, Aragorn was right. He told me the hobbits couldn't make it over the mountain. They couldn't. And we weren't even counting on Saruman's involvement. Maybe he should've been leader. We were attacked by wolves a few hours ago. Not too many really. However, we now have the creature, Gollum, on our trail. Aragorn spied him in the darkness after the moon set. Maybe we can catch him and question him further. I'll leave Aragorn to that. You know, I definitely can see the true blood of the ancient Númenórean Kings cursing through his veins. Maybe he should've been the leader of this company. Well, it is too late to being brooding over such things now. I have enough time to get a little sleep and then it's up and at it at daybreak.

January 14: Well I had less than 3 hours of sleep; however, I had an interesting night. We reached the Doors of Moria and got them to shine in the moon. It read: Ennyn Durin atan Moria: pedo mellon a minno. Im, Narvi, hain echant: Celebrimbor o Eregion theithant I thiw hin. The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter. I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs. Of course it had to be a riddle and all I had to do was speak 'friend' and we could enter. Since it was written in Sindarin, I had to say the Sindarin word for friend -mellon- and the doors opened. Just in time too. Frodo was nearly eaten by the watcher in the water but Sam was faster. I also think, because of either the wraith blade or the ring, Frodo's senses are heightening. He is looking around anxiously and I think he can hear Gollum. Well, good. I'm sick of this journey and I want to get out of here. Frodo and Aragorn can lead. I give up.

January 15: I am currently contemplating which way to go. I don't remember this part of Moria. At least this time I don't need to be completely on guard. I have Aragorn, who acts too much like an elf, Legolas, who is an elf, and everyone else who is actually listening instead of talking for once. I give up. I cannot remember where we are for the life of me. I am going to follow my sense of smell. (I hope no one notices my uncanny impression of the Nazgul!) Got it. The air smells cleaner… that way. By Elbereth! I never in all my years would've expected this! It's Balin's tomb! Now Gimli's never going to leave.

Well, our weeping was cut short seeing as we were being attacked by orcs and trolls. I must fly soon; a Balrog is hot on my tail. Oh well. Moria has put my patience over the edge for about 6 reasons. 1. Legolas thinks his hair is now tangled because it's to dark to brush his hair and it's not light enough to use his knives as a mirror. 2. Frodo looks like he wanted the Orcs to come just so Sting would glow. 3. Sam is making a racket because of all his kitchenware. 4. Merry and Pippin are playing jokes on everyone else. 5. Gimli, of course, is still sobbing his head off. 6. And Boromir seems oddly addicted to the ring. This last thing hasn't contributed to putting me over the edge but Aragorn is laughing at me because I'm growling under my breath right now and he's the only one that can hear. I quit, Strider's leading, and I'm going to go die now (maybe at the bridge) and rest in peace on my little island.


	3. Sparkly White Surprises

Unknown date: I survived. Yes, I was sick of this journey. Sick of being chased and being unable to run away, sick of having Aragorn be always right, and sick of so many other things. So I 'died' fighting the Balrog. Yes, I killed the evil Maia. Was it hard? No. All I had to do was convince him that fire was a sign of weakness and immaturity. He asked how to get rid of it and I told him to close his eyes, relax, and I'll make it all go away. I can't believe Melkor picked these creatures as his servants. Anyways, I then let him test out his 'new' powers on me. It killed him, and just as I had planed it killed me as well. But I got sent back. Manwe, Lorien, and Nienna were pretty mad. Manwe, however, did somewhat understand my plight. And so I am now Gandalf the Sparkly White. At least now I can cast down Saruman when I choose. That should be great fun!

February 17, 3019: I am now in Lothlorien. Celeborn seems very surprised I am here. In fact he looked like he had just seen Mandos, Manwe, and Vala in all their glory and splendor. Galadriel just smiled and asked how it did it. That confused Celeborn to no end. So, for his sake, I told the full, long, drawn-out version of my escape.

February 18: I am somewhat refreshed after the long trip and I'm also completely up on the news now. (Manwe thought it would be funny to watch me be clueless since more often than not, I know more than he does.) Well, not completely informed. I will still need to find Aragorn and learn the rest of the story. Faithful Shadowfax will once again be my steed. He, of course, came when I whistled. Oh wow! I just noticed Shadowfax and I match now! Ulmo is probably laughing so hard there is bound to be a tsunami soon. Grrrrrrr. Ah well. The birds tell me that Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas are heading towards Fangorn Forest. Unfortunately, they also say Frodo and Sam have left for Mordor all by their lonesome, Boromir died, and Merry and Pippin were captures by Orcs. I must find those Orcs terribly fast and help the small ones.

February 25: Well, I found the Orcs all right. The Rohirrim beat me there. There is now a pile of smoldering remains. The hobbits have escaped into Fangorn. I talked with Treebeard while the hobbits were sleeping. They will be fine here. Now I will meet up with the other three as they follow.

March 1: Well I have met up with 'The Three Hunters' as they have named themselves. I had a bit of fun with them when they came. It seems they are ever more wary than usual. Good. So I did a perfect Saruman impression, thanks to my new color. Then I dimmed and allowed them to see it was me. Legolas and Gimli then bowed down to me. It was wonderful. Aragorn, however, rained on my parade. He just said "Hey, Gandalf! Good to see you again." I then had a senior moment and forgot that particular name of mine. I don't even have too many (five, I think) so please enlighten me as to how Aragorn remembers all of his. He's got to have almost thirty by now! Anyways, Aragorn also pointed out that my eyebrows don't match my hair now. Manwe! Curse you! I quickly retaliated by saying that Legolas' don't match either, Aragorn said that's because he dyed his hair. What a snob. Aside from all that, we are now riding off to Rohan. Aragorn and I have a suspicion that Théoden hasn't gotten better since we were last there. At least Gimli and Legolas seem to be getting along just swell now.

March 2: Reached Endoras. We got a very odd welcome (or lack thereof). They told us to lay down our weapons before we went inside. Some people are way too overprotective of the weapons. Aragorn gave them a brief history of Narsil/Anduril and then forbade anyone to touch it, Legolas showed off his knife work by flipping two out from behind his sheath then twirling and catching them. He had about twenty knives about his person plus his arrows. I had my sword and Gimli, his axe. Aragorn also added another ten knives to our growing pile. So as to not be disarmed by these feeble humans, I pulled my 'old-unsteady-man-who-needs-his-staff-to-walk-' act. I was a bit out of practice but they fell for it. I suppose they didn't really have a chance against me but they still could've questioned it more. Besides, Legolas needs practice supporting 'old men.' The look on his face when I 'tripped' and he needed to catch me! Priceless. Anyway, we were right, Théoden needed help. So using my amazing skill and my staff, I healed Théoden. As it turns out, Grima Wormtongue is in service to Saruman who used him to possess the King, controlling the country completely. But he is now healed and took my council without even knowing what it was. He grabbed his sword and we dragged the git outside. Théoden wanted to kill him but Aragorn told him to let him run back to his master. Théoden was pissed at first because he was King, not Aragorn. Then he saw reason…after Aragorn stared him down. So Grima ran away to his master with a threat from me, and we prepared ourselves for war. We are probably going to Helm's Deep. At least he chooses a good place to defend his country. Well, we got our weapons back and it is now time to hit the sack. Yes, I can actually sleep for a change and in a sleeping bag too! Sleeping on the ground may build character but it is really annoying. Maybe if the other Maia went though this they wouldn't be so mean to me….

March 4: Decided to go chase down an army to help defend Rohan. I may do some other things on my way. I told Aragorn to look for me at the dawn of the third day. I'm confident that he'll figure it out in time.

March 5: Well I found myself an army. Erkenbrand, lord of the Westfold was glad to help us. And when all of us are united again, working to achieve one common goal we kicked butt! And plus all the Hurons took care of the dead bodies of Orcs for us. I'm glad they got their revenge.

March 6: We set out for Isengard today. Apparently the new deal is that if Legolas and Gimli return safe from the war they will together visit both the forests and the caves. Good for them. Optimism is a good thing. We also found the two younger hobbits enjoying their fill of pipe weed.


	4. Flower Crowns and Fireworks

**A/N: If some of this is familiar, it is due to the fact that I moved the placement of the chapter break. Chapter 3 ends a little earlier to keep the theme of chapter 4 consistent but not too short. This also marks the beginning of where my recent writing picks up.**

* * *

March 16: It has been very busy since I last wrote. Tonight we are holding a war council outside the city gates. Hopefully, this will be the last council. I suppose you have no clue what has happened so I shall explain. I talked to Denother and learned nothing. Pippin, Valar bless him, was some how odd enough to get sworn into service. Now he'll have to do whatever the lunatic tells him to do. In the meantime, we have also fought a great battle. The people have started to call it "The Battle of Pelennor Fields." It actually fits quite well. It was a nasty battle. We in the city were nearly conquered when help came in the form of the Rohirrim. Not as many as there needed to be but it renewed our strength. They did a lot of damage until the oliphants arrived. Sam would've enjoyed seeing them. As it turns out, Aragorn has decided to fully embrace his inheritance. He took the Paths of the Dead and called the oath-breakers to fulfill their oaths. The group set out to win the war. You'd think it'd be nigh impossible for the Three Hunters, a handful of Dunedain, and some dead people to win the war. You'd be wrong, they kicked some major Orc butt! One Dunadan is equal to about forty Gondorians in their prime. The dead, being dead, cannot be killed so they are invincible. Together they took the black crosiers and set sail for Minas Tirith. Aragorn admitted that capturing the boats was all due to the oath-breakers. However, Gimli knocked Legolas' bow as he shot and it killed one sailor. Judging by the screams of his men his name was Peter, son of Jack.

March 17: It was decided at the last debate that we will march to Mordor and ring Sauron's doorbell, repeatedly of course. Hopefully we will be able to make it to the front door before he killed us for simply walking on his front lawn. On the way, Aragorn hopes to get his neighbors to join our cause and if not, crush them. All the while enjoying a pleasant stroll across the countryside. Now we just have to find able-bodied men to begin the march with.

March 22: At last we had an army to do battle with. We have no hope of winning a battle, but with luck we will be able to keep his fiery eye off of Frodo, Sam, and the Ring. We assembled a rather vagabond collection of men. There are riders from Rohan, soldiers from Gondor, and other men from the surrounding countryside. With only them the plan would fail, yet the sons of Elrond came also leading the Dunedain. Among their group rode Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and I. We would be the ones Sauron will watch. Aragorn alone is worth nearly two thousand knights. Put him with the Dunedain of almost equal skill and you have a strong army. The one person Sauron will make the mistake of ignoring is Peregrin, who can fight like any tall man of Gondor, if not better. Meriadoc was told he could not come but Aragorn reassured him that he has already done much more than what was required of him. As if we needed more proof that Aragorn will be a great king. Hold up…there's the horn of Gondor. Otherwise known as the call to assemble. I must run now and meet Shadowfax at the lowest gate. Balain na le.

March 23: We have stopped for the night past Osgiliath. Those walking stopped a couple miles back, only five miles outside of the city. As we passed by the city, it was heartening to see it being rebuilt. When we reached the Cross-roads, Aragorn set trumpeters at each of the four roads and they played a great fanfare. Then the heralds proclaimed the return of the Lords of Gondor. They replaced an Orc head with the correct head of a statue and crowned it with flowers. Aragorn raised an eyebrow, but I though he would look good with a flower crown. Mayhap I could get Arwen to help me with this. Mayhap, when this is all over. But I was distracted from my plans when Imrahil suggested that we take Minas Morgul. Here is where Aragorn truly made me proud. Recognizing that not all of these men were really soldiers, he made a bold decision. He said that for all those who were weary and doubtful, they could stay behind and reclaim Cair Andros as Gondor's once more. He said is was a simpler task, yet still one of honor. A great many men took his idea and delighted in this task that had a greater chance of success. Yet many also found new hope in his words and were ready to march with renewed faith. We shall see just how long that faith lasts.

March 24: 'Tis the last night before the battle. Men are pacing the camp, unable to sleep. Aragorn is among them. He mingles with his men in disguise. Thinking he is but a lowly ranger, they confide in him and he does what he does best: he brings gentle hope to men. At no time was it more clear the foresight Elrond had when he renamed the boy Estel. While he may be able to stay awake all night, I must get some beauty sleep to have full strength tomorrow. I am not as young as I once was.

March 26: Sitting in the gardens of the White Citadel, I can, at last, breath easy again. Aragorn was triumphant and distracted Sauron long enough for Frodo to drop the ring into Orodruin. With help from the eagles, I rescued Sam and Frodo from the side of the volcano. We flew back to Minas Tirith where they rest now in the competent hands of the nurses here. It will be a few days before the rest of the company arrives so at least I have time to plan a suitable welcome party. At the very least their families should be there with food and fine drinks. Maybe a few fireworks would be in order. I have some new ideas.


	5. Spreading his Wings

March 27: All of Minas Tirith is already bustling with preparations for Aragorn's arrival. Shadowfax and I have come ahead to make sure the coronation is performed according to Aragorn's wishes. The city is being cleaned up and the archivists suddenly feel like they have a purpose as they research the first coronation in the city.

March 31: Tomorrow is coronation day! I haven't been this excited since Galadriel and I snuck out to going sailing for a fortnight. Hopefully this will have less awkward consequences.

April 1: Everything is all about ceremony and tradition in this city. You would think with the beginning of a new age and all, Aragorn could start some new traditions. But no. He had Faramir ask the people if he would be allowed to enter the city. Then he asked Faramir to hand the winged crown to Frodo who gave it to me to place on his head. I'll admit, in the rising sun, he looked resplendent. Oh, before that he had held up the crown and said Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta! Of course, I knew what he was referencing but everyone else stared at each other in confusion. Nice gesture, not a great image of connection to the people though. Only Legolas was beaming with pride.

April 10: Aragorn is still pronouncing judgements and accepting surrenders of other peoples. I can see the exhaustion and the end of the day when he is done for the day, but he is doing well. Already word has spread of the justice of King Elessar.

April 14: You know things are getting crazy when Aragorn has a panic attack. He came to me last night whining about how much extra work was required of him and he hasn't even been King for a month yet. I couldn't help myself. I had a good long laugh. He glared and I reminded him that Kings did not write the histories. If they did, he probably never would've permitted the crown to be put on his head. But after talking with him a while longer, he left with a lighter heart. The news that one's lover is coming usually has that effect.

April 27: All the judgment and rewarding is done for now, so instead, Aragorn can turn to preparations for the day he has been waiting for. Only Legolas and I know of what he refers. When the others in the fellowship ask why he wishes them to stay longer he simply replies, "it is a day that I have looked for in all the years of my manhood, and when it comes I would have my friends beside me." They try to ask Legolas but he giggles like an elfling and resumes brushing his hair in the big mirror in his room. He hasn't left in a while.

May 25: My last big surprise for Aragorn. I told him to don his old ranger clothes and sneak out of the city with me. I lead him up Mount Mindolluin, to a place where only the Kings of Gondor had visited, and together we watched the sun rise on his kingdom. From that height, you could even see the sea sparkling on the horizon. I told him that I would be leaving soon and, bless his soul, he was distraught even though he had known this. I told him to turn to face the hidden sapling of the White Tree. As soon as he saw it, a huge weight fell from his shoulders. Dropping all indication of kingship, he rand and knelt in the dirt and snow. When he looked back up at me, his eyes held tears of joy and the same bright hope he had when he was little Estel. I'm glad my final opportunity to make him happy was successful. He deserves it.

Midyear's Day: At long last, the day Aragorn has waited most of his life for had arrived. A company of elves arrived to bless the city and with them, Elrond and his family. Aragorn was delighted to see Elrohir and Elladan and many other friends, but her really had eyes only for one. From their chance meeting in Lothlorien many years ago to now, Aragorn and Arwen have had love only for each other. Just as Lúthien had given up her immortality for Beren, Arwen had given Aragorn her evenstar as a symbol of this same choice.

The wedding was beautiful. Everything was showered in flowers as children flung petals from higher levels with some help from some well placed air currents. Everyone was dressed in their finest summer clothes, though they paled in comparison to the elves in attendance. Praise be to the Valar it was also a spectacularly sunny day; Aragorn's crown was almost too bright to look at. Everyone, now, can feel the start of a new era in the air.

June 15: Frodo tells me Arwen has offered him her place on the last ship to the Undying Lands. I advised him to accept it. Mostly because I can see the burden of being a ringbearer will never completely leave him, but a small part of me selfessly can't imagine the Undying Lands without Frodo. Though now that I think of it, perhaps all the ringbearers should be granted passage. Bilbo, certainly, and Sam. Though he bore it's weight only a short while, he stayed with Frodo while he carried it and I do not believe it is possible to part those two for very long. I shall talk with Manwe about this.


	6. The Road Goes Ever On

July 10: Today we bury Théoden in Edoras. It has been a somber journey but there is expected to be great revelries after the funeral. The Rohirrim never pass up an opportunity to drink and trade stories of their fallen warriors. This also is the beginning of the breaking of the fellowship. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are riding with the escort to honor the fallen dead. Merry, as an esquire of the Mark, is riding next to Théoden's cart. It may be optimistic thinking, but I believe even the grass is greener since Sauron's fall.

July 15: : I don't know why I trusted Treebeard with guarding Saruman. He never could bear to suppress free will. Maybe that is how they lost their entwives. Treebeard let the wizard and his servant out to make more mischief in the world.

July 16: Aragorn here. I must say Gandalf, old friend, your journal has been entertaining to read over the years. Ever since I found you writing in it back in Rivendell I have watched where you put it and read it when you were asleep. Did you never wonder why I had it to return to you after Moria? I must say, the war has changed you, but perhaps it changed all of us. We part ways in the morning and I cannot thank you enough for all the times we shared. In my long years, you have been my most trusted advisor and closest friend. You do me a great service in these entries and I hope my memory stays with you until the end of time. Galu, mellon nîn.

July 26: That blasted ranger! I cannot believe I had never noticed him reading it. He is right again though. I will always have his note in my journal to remember him by, as if I could forget watching him grow into the man he is today.

August 8: I have forgotten how enjoyable it is to spend time with hobbits. Now that we are not under stress and they are used to traveling, we are able to eat often and trade tales. Merry and Pippin are trying to recall various pranks they have played on the other hobbits. And sometimes on each other! My favorite so far has been decorating all the trees in Hobbiton like it was Christmas and trying to convince the adults that they had been under a sleeping spell.

August 12: New favorite: dying Farmer Maggot's mushrooms green so she didn't pick them.

September 5: The hobbits and I leave Rivendell today. It has been a good stay. Plenty of food and rest in these heavenly beds. Although a simple traveler would not notice, there is a touch of sorrow in the air. Many elves will be leaving soon for the Grey Havens. Though they know it is a better place (and it's not just my bias speaking here) the elves have lived in Imladris for thousands of years. A few elves have even formed friendships with men like the Dύnedain and are saddened that their friendship will end sooner than expected. Slowly preparations will be made for all the elves to leave. Elrond and Aragorn have talked about preserving Rivendell as a haven for weary travelers; I believe this to be a very fine plan indeed.

September 16: It is a sad day. I have parted ways for the last time with the four hobbits. Frodo, I shall see again, and maybe Sam when his time comes. Yet, for Merry and Pippin, this will be the last they see of me. Yet I must see Tom Bombadil and start to roll the great stone. I expect the hobbits may have one last adventure before them, but they can handle it alone.

October 3: It is finished. Saruman has passed into the ether from whence we came.I know not how he died, but I strongly suspect Grima Wormtounge had a hand in his demise.

September 22, 3021: Good old Bilbo has turned 131 years old today. He is telling everyone know that he was passed Old Took in age. I always told him that stepping out of his door on an adventure would change him. Neither of us knew how much of a change it would have.

September 23: The last parade of elves, and Bilbo, leave Rivendell today to take the last ship.

September 29: This shall be my final entry. I had always intended it to keep record of my doings here in Middle Earth, but now they have come to a close. The ship has left the dock with Elrond, Galadriel, Bilbo, Frodo, and other elves on board. I will miss this land and all of its never ending wonders. And I will miss the people I have met in my many travels. Yet some of them come with me and some I will see again someday, beyond the circles of this world. And at last I get to return home, to begin my next great adventure.


End file.
